Break
by DySolo
Summary: ELLE DB Series. Number 2. Elle shows up at Reid's offering to help after LDSK. Spoilers to 1x06.


**Title: Break  
****Series Information: 2 in Elle's section of Deal Breaker, following Damaged.**  
**Pairing: Elle/Reid (friendship, with semi-nakedness)  
Author's Notes: I always figured Elle had a softer side that she never really got to show during her time. Is she still the hardass that we know and love, yes! but she's more than that. I thought I'd try to show that a little with her still brashness that just -is- Elle. I'm not completely sure if I pulled it off. I may re-write. Please review, I need your criticisms! Also, for those who have read Morgan's section pieces (Bombshells and One or the Other), you may be wondering why there's no mention of the scene with Derek. I have an answer for you... in Elle's next piece, don't worry, I'm not going to let that go. This was supposed to be a little lighter and focused on her and Reid. Plus, I don't think Morgan really wants to talk about what happened anyways, so that's also why theres a lack of them talking in this piece. Kay? Cool.  
****Rating: T.  
Summary: Elle shows up at Reid's after LDSK, offering help.**

* * *

She watches him in the office the next day. He's still bruised and every time he stretches too far to grab a file, he winces. He tries to not let anyone see, definitely not Morgan after the whistle incident. Her eyes shift to the other man. He knows Spencer is hurting. His eyes keep moving to him. He feels bad, she can tell by how his eyebrows furrow. She had seen Spencer toss him the whistle again though. She knew the boy could handle himself. They all did now. She gets up to grab some coffee and is surprised to see Spencer had followed her. She stands off to the side as he gets his coffee.

"I wish you two would stop watching me." He murmurs, quietly but she hears him. He raises his eyes to look at her and she smirks.

"What can I say, we worry."

"Well, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." She says as she steps closer. His eyes stay on hers a few seconds longer before they fall back to his coffee as he adds his sugar. She doesn't how it tastes good with that much sweetness, but she likes the bitterness. She reaches out and pushes gently against his ribs and he hisses.

He glares at her and she smirks.

"You're fine, huh? Let me see."

"Let you.. No!" He says, the pitch of his voice rising. He backs up as she reaches out for him again.

"What, Reid? We all know you're scrawny. What? You got a hairy chest? Are you even old enough to have hair on your chest?"

"Yes!" He says, backing up. "I mean, No… I mean.." He fumbles through his words before he shuts up, his bottom lip forward. She laughs before he stirs his drink. "I'm not going to show you my chest at work."

"At work, huh? You willin' to show her it after hours?. Naugh-ty boy." Morgan says before ruffling the man's hair on the way to the coffee pot.

She smirks as Spencer's ear burn red and he makes a quick exit. "You're horrible." She says to Morgan who grins at her over his shoulder.

"Says the woman who's trying to get her hands on our little genius."

"I am not." She laughs and returns to her desk.

****

Deal Breakers || Break

She almost walks away from the door before she chastises herself for being ridiculous. It was Reid, for god's sake. She wasn't trying to get in his pants, she was trying to help. If she ended up getting a little something, then that wasn't that big of a deal. She shakes her head at the thought. He was a kid. She knocks, regardless.

He frowns when he sees her, his hand moving inside a pair of sweats to grab his phone. "Do we have a case?"

He looks casual. Too casual, in a grey worn sweats and a red and black ringer tee with the word "expendable" over his chest. She doesn't get it, but refuses to ask, sure that there will be some long Star Wars or something talk about it.

"No, I… I was worried about your ribs."

He frowns, but opens the door wider to let her in. She notices then he's not wearing any shoes either, black and red striped and white and grey argyle mismatched feet viewable.

"I…they're fine. Just bruised."

"Let me see."

His eyebrows furrow as his hands move over his stomach, protecting himself from her fingers nonetheless. "I'm fine."

"I know you're fine, I just want to see."

"I don't understand your obsession with seeing the bruises on my skin."

She sighs and moves closer, tugging up his shirt. He's more in shape than she had figured. There's a bit of muscle in his stomach, but her eyes move to the purple and yellow bruises that run up and down his side. She fingers them gently and he inhales sharp at the touch.

"Does that hurt?" She asks, looking up at him.

"the EMT said I'd be sore for awhile."

She nods, her eyes falling down to the bruises. "He really kicked your ass, huh?"

He tugs his shirt down. "It was necessary. I had to grab his gun-"

"I know. He didn't have to kick you so hard though." She grabs his wrist and tugs him towards the bathroom.

"What-what are you doing?"

She pauses when she spots the tub, almost surprised he has one. "You're going to take a bath. It'll help."

He frowns. "I showered-"

"I didn't say you needed to get clean, I said you need to take a bath. Now undress."

He stares at her, unmoving. She cocks an eyebrow. "Well?"

"I'm not going to undress with you in here!" He squeaks.

She rolls her eyes. "Reid, I'm not going to jump you. I'm trying to help you. You've been tense all day and I know your ribs are hurting. A good hot bath and a massage will help. Leave your boxers on, if you're embarrassed."

He stares at her. "Why?"

"Why what?" She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Fine. I'll undress first." She tugs up shirt and tosses it to the side, seeing his eyes fall to the ground as the first sight of a little skin. She shakes her head before turning on the water, getting it to a hot enough temperature before she turns back to him.

"Why do you want to help me?" He says, lowly, his eyes still on his socks. She moves closer to him and raises his chin.

"We're familia, chico. C'mon, let me help." He keeps his eyes on her as she tugs the shirt up again, helping her get it over his head. With the shirt completely off, she takes in the damage completely. She shakes her head, Hotch was an ass. This was far more than necessary.

"It really wasn't that. I've… I've experienced worse." He says, softly and she raises her eyes. Was he trying to comfort her? She shakes her head. He's too damn nice.

"Doesn't matter. He was wrong to kick you so hard."

He gives her a twisted smile before his hands move over his torso, feeling vulnerable under her stare. She notices his nervousness and checks the water again. It's good and warm, the tub still filling. She kicks off her shoes and undoes her pants, pushing them off with a side look to Reid, whos pretending not to watch her. She smiles to herself as she kicks them off and looks over at him. His eyes fall immediately back to his socks, but his ears burn red, giving himself away.

"Lose the pants, chico."

He chews on his bottom lip. "Do.. Do you think you could close your eyes?"

She opens her mouth to say something smart ass, but pauses and closes her eyes. She stands still, keeping her eyes shut until he clears his throat. "O-okay." His voice sounds.

She opens them slow and doesn't seem him until she looks over her shoulder. He's in the bathtub, curled into himself. She smiles, warmly before sliding him behind him, still in her bra and panties. He's even more tense than he was before, she can see the muscles in his shoulders flexed.

"Jesus, Reid. You're going to pop a muscle if you don't chill out."

"You can't pop a muscle, you can only cause enough strain to Oh.." He breathes out as her fingers move against the muscles in his neck. He begins to lean his head back a little as her fingers work around the tense muscle.

"See, it's good." She says, softly, her fingers moving down his neck.

"Mmh." He hums and she almost wants to laugh at the fact that she's made the genius speechless. She focuses on a knot in his shoulder as he groans as she works it out. She continues to work though the kinks in his back, until he's completely relaxed, leaning against her, eyes closed. She runs a hand through his hair.

"Feeling better?" She says, softly.

He hums again and this time does laugh, but he doesn't even open his eyes, just quirking an eyebrow as he lays still in the water.

"I've never imagined I'd see you when you had nothing to say."

He merely shrugs before she taps at his shoulder. "Let me up."

He grunts. "No. Comfortable."

"C'mon, papi, we've been in the tub for an hour. The water's not even hot anymore."

"Comfortable." He mutters and she rolls her eyes.

She pushes at his shoulder again. "I'll rub some stuff on your ribs, once you're in bed. C'mon."

He breathes through his nose but finally moves, grabbing both a towel. She snickers when she sees his underwear.

"Yoda boxers, really, Reid?"

He looks down and flushes, wrapping the towel around his waist quickly.


End file.
